


One Giant Leap

by phoenixjustice



Series: L/Matsuda/Light series [3]
Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Multi, Part III of V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the Yotsuba Arc.</p><p>One small step started it all...one giant leap would take it forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Giant Leap

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The feeling of the teen's lips against his felt incredible. He too, like L, knew just exactly what to do; where to kiss, where to touch on his body. But he very well could not complain, not when exactly what he had been hoping for, dreaming of, thinking of, was finally coming to something real and true right in front of his eyes. So wonderful.

Light was the aggressor in this facet of the relationship, between them two alone, the top, the seme, whatever you wanted to call it; he didn't mind that. He realized that he much prefered to be the uke, or bottom. Being able to find _one_ person who could dominate him in the bedroom (which was damn hot in and of itself) was one thing, but then to have _two_ wonderful people? He knew that he was so very, very lucky.

They were both incredible people in different ways and similar ways and he didn't know how he had gotten so lucky as to have _one_ incredible person, but to have _two;_ he was blessed in more ways than one, literally!

And he knew he could easily, very, very easily, love them both. The heart had more than enough room to love more than one person and these two incredible people, L and Light, deserved to be loved thoroughly and completely.

One small step started it all...one giant leap would take it forward.

 


End file.
